DRW Gemini Vargas
Gemini Vargas is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. She is found in The Dirty Drink during the mission Win Some Lose Some. She is dealing with the loss of most of her winnings from Las Vegas. Win Some Lose Some In Win Some Lose Some, Chuck encounters Gemini and Fausto Vargas in The Dirty Drink. The pair have fled the outbreak in Las Vegas and arrived at the blockade at the bridge in Still Creek. With the blockade closed and zombies running amok, the couple abandon their car and flee to the bar, leaving behind most of their casino winnings and Gemini's gems. Now trapped in the zombie-filled town, Fausto is drinking himself into a stupor while his wife tries to calm him down. He demands a drink before he will go anywhere. After being given a beer or a whiskey, he requests another drink. The two drinks causes him to throw up on the floor. Gemini is at first enraged at Chuck for giving Fausto the drinks, but will quickly acknowledge that there was no other way to placate her husband. After that, the couple agree to follow Chuck to the Brockett Gas Station. Alternatively, Gemini will agree to follow Chuck when talked to before giving her husband the drinks. Once back at the barricaded station, she will reside in the convenience store with Fausto, sobbing in a state of depression. Mo Money Mo Problems Gemini is later found weeping in the junkyard at the Brockett Gas Station. She explains that all the money that she has won from Las Vegas has caused nothing but trouble for her. The only things that were precious to her were the gems that her husband Fausto had bought her when they first got married. Unfortunately, she had to leave them behind at the Quarantine Zone during the zombie outbreak. Once Chuck returns the gems to Gemini, she gives him the remaining half of their winnings out of gratitude. She will return to the convenience market to be with her husband and be in a much happier mood. Trivia *Gemini will not let go of her money case, even if offered a weapon by Chuck. She will respond with one of the following rejections: **"Not happening!" **"You're kidding!" **"Forget it!" **"Yeah right!" *Gemini uses the same character model as Rosa Collins, a survivor in Dead Rising 2, only recolored. *Gemini's name may be a pun on the word "gems," as her gems are very precious to her and she asks Chuck to go retrieve them. *It is possible to defect and kill her when she is crying, with a gun or by throwing things over the fence. **This was fixed with a patch. Now she will flinch, but she will not take damage or defect. *After recruiting Gemini, if Chuck attempts to give her an item, she will just wave her arms in rejection. **However, if Fausto has not yet been recruited, it's possible to exchange a Beer or Whiskey for her breifcase, due to a glitch. Even if her briefcase is broken, she will still award Chuck $15,000 upon being rescued. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead rising gemini full.png|Gemini Vargas File:Gemini notebook entry.png|Notebook Entry File:Portrait_gemini.bct.png|Notebook Portrait Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors